tia_pyromyrnafandomcom-20200214-history
Tia Pyromyrna Wiki
''Basic Information 'Age:' 4,998 Edenian Years (149,940 Earth Years) 'Physical Age:' 23 'Height:' 5'2 'Date of Birth:' 13/Pyrune/2498 Y.E 'Home Planet:' Eden 'Family:' Del Pyromyrna (Father Deceased), Milla Onyx (Mother Deceased), Luke Frost (Husband), Tara Frost (Wife), Emma Frost (Sister-in-law), Anna Frost (Sister-in-law Deceased), Lia Pyromyrna (Daughter), Hilde Pyromyrna (Daughter), Fayt Terradrake (Son-in-law), Fia Terradrake (Granddaughter-in-law), Vicious Wolfe (Manalogical Son), Tiffany Wolfe (Daughter-in-law), Aiko Frost (Step-Daughter), Kara Frost (Step-Daughter), Rei Frost (Step-Daughter), Lara Frost (Step-Daughter). Appearance and Anatomy 'Eye Color:' Red 'Hair Color:' Black 'Blood Type:' Y 'Blood Color:' Fluorescent Indigo 'Blood Flavor: 'Blueberries 'Race:' Edenian, Mage, Goddess 'Base Stats' 'Tier:' 1-C 'Attack Potency:' High Multiversal 'Speed:' Immeasurable/Infinite 'Lifting Strength:' 1-B 'Striking Strength:' Multiversal+ 'Durability:' Outerverse Level 'Intelligence:' Gifted 'Wand of Separation' https://tia-pyromyrna.fandom.com/wiki/Wand_of_Separation 'Story' Tia Pyromyrna was born in the year 2498 Y.E, to Del Pyromyrna and Milla Onyx. At the age of four, Tia showed great potential in mana manipulation and elemental control and was promptly sent away to the Evyrgryn Academy Of Magic to be trained by Eldarian magisters - the masters of magic. It was there at the Academy Of Magic where she met Lana Evygryn - Princess of Evyrgryn and daughter to Leonyrd Evyrgryn - the king of the Northern Realms. Her childhood friend was Fayt Terradrake - son of Drakyll Terradrake and future God of the Midland Realms. For a long time, Tia had somewhat of a schoolgirl crush on Fayt, but he never felt the same way. In the year 2480 Y.E, Tia was killed in the battle of Taswegia when she called down a meteor approximately 20,000 Kilometers in diameter - destroying her body and turning Taswegia into a crater approximately 200,000 Kilometers in diameter. However, due to her selfless act, Shadow - the God Of All Creation - restored her life and recreated her body. She was able to acquire the ability "Onyx" - a visual power that uses Shadow's power of separation - but also lost all memory of her former life. Her memory was later restored after meeting with Fayt and Miyuki in the Eastern Realms. 'Goddess of Destruction' True to her title, Tia Pyromyrna has laid waste to many universes and multiverses alike - dispatching them with as little as a single punch. One such instance was when she shattered the Florentine Multiverse with a single punch in a blind rage. Not just limited to the destruction of linear universal constructs, Tia also destroyed the 19th-Dimension in her battle with Hela, Goddess of Death - Ruler of the ninth planet in the Yggdrasil system, Helheimr. Though she lost her life in the Eden takeover at the hands of Anti, she still lived up to her title by destroying all originating timelines to which Jacksyptekeye belonged. This feat alone was enough to make the Ethereals from the higher dimensions think twice before invading the lower realities. 'Onyx' The ability to separate at the molecular level created by the God Of All Creation - Shadow. This visual power allows Tia to separate the soul from the body - ie: the ability to drain life-force from anything. Shadow can destroy anything and everything - because of this, Onyx increases her avatar's strength, speed and power by billions of times. 'Eden Saga' Tia was killed by a dark clone of herself during the takeover of Eden. This clone was created by Anti to combat the powerful goddess, and as such, was superior to Tia herself - even while in her Onyx form. The clone tore off Tia's right leg and used it to kill her; Beating the goddess to death - an act that would take three days to complete. Tia's death released her ownership of the Western Realms. 'True Form' As is customary for all Edenian gods, Tia's true form is, in actuality, outside the universe to which Eden exists. To become the Goddess of Destruction, Tia had to undergo a ritual of sorts that fused the consciousness of every incarnation of herself, that also existed on all planes of existence, within every universe, and along every timeline... As the existence of all things within the mock-Omniverse are infinitely recycling, the Ritual of Divinity resulted in Tia's power growing exponentially until it was immeasurable. Tia's true form and mana-signature can only exist within the 25th Dimension; A realm between the Omniverse and Xenoverse. As she still wanted to interact with Lia and Vicious, Tia created a singular avatar that possesses a fragment of her consciousness. For if she were to enter any singular universe in her true form, the very existence and concept of Time and Space would cease, causing the collapse of the mock-Omniverse. 'Feats' 'Hela suddenly jumped back from Tia, instantly teleporting several light-years away - "Well... If you like killing so much..." she started before reaching out with her left hand, pulling a large planet to her with powerful telekinesis - "Then try this on for size!" she shouted, throwing the planet at light-speed - "You think that a single planet will stop me?" Tia asked as she launched forward, closing the distance almost instantly - "Time to show you what true power is!" - Reaching out with her right hand as she entered the planet's rapidly evaporating atmosphere, Tia placed the tip of her middle finger on the pad of her thumb - with a sudden flick of her finger, the planet vanished from view - the powerful and abrupt movement creating a shockwave that blew away the nebula that surrounded the system as the planet launched into deep space.' 'Feat Calculations' 'Planet Size: '10 × Earth's Mass 'Force Displaced:' 1.78976097426E+30 N (1.7 Nonillion newtons of force) 183,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Kilograms of force | 1.83 Sextillion tonnes of force. 'Speed: '6.6227e+16 m/s (66,200,000,000,000,000 m/s) times Lightspeed. 'Power Percentage:''' Less that 1%. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Original Character